my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Mutiny
Places * Crane Deck * Engine Room * Pump Room * Lavatory * Radio Room * Aft Deck * Storage Hold * Mess Hall * Safari Cabin * Poop Deck * Bridge Goals * Open The First Pipe * Secure the crane Deck * Take The Gas Room * Capture The Radio Room * Bowling On The Deck * Secure the Poop Deck * Storm the Mess Hall * Seize The Bridge Description Watch the cutscene.You now get tp play as the penguin.Go forward and then to the left.Press and hold square to slide forward into the sailor and bring him down and then press Square again to knock him out.Go forward and then to your right.Grab the key and use it to open the cage door nearby.Now press O near the siren to call your team.Watch the cutscene and go through the pipe.Use the siren again.Go forward and then to your left.On your left and right will be two patrolling guards.Take them both out one by one.Ignore the third mean looking one.Go right and then right again.Use the pipe here to enter a new area. CRANE DECK Take out the guard patrolling here.DONT use the siren yet.Instead enter the crane.You get control of the cran.Press O button to bring the crane down.If an enemy is under it,he will get caught.Use the left analog stick to manuver the crane above the water on either side of the ship and press O to rid your sekf of the enemy.You have to throw 5 enemies in the water.Do that and then use the siren nearby to call your troops.Watch the cutscene.Open the nearby pipe and go through it. ENGINE ROOM Use the button near the door to open it.Go through it. GAS CONTAINMENT ROOM Use the siren to call your comrades.Watch the cutscene. PUMP ROOM Go forward and take out the parolling gurad,white shirt.Ignore the other one. On your left is the entrance to the LAVATORY.Ignore it and go towards the other door.Use the button near it to open it.Take the key and press the button near the control panel.Watch the cutscene in which all guards enter the LAVATORY. Head outside press the button near the open LAVATORY door to close it.Now go to where the mean looking guard was standing and follow the ramp type thing down.Take out the patrolling guard.Press the O button near the door to use the key and enter it. RADIO ROOM Press O to use the siren.Watch the cutscene. AFT DECK Proceed forward and slide through the opening between the crates.Go left for a cutscene.Press O to grab hold of the bowling ball.Aim roughly for the guard and then press O again to let loose.There are two guards to take care of.After you take care of them,grab one of the bowling balls and throw them through the nearby pipe.This will knock out the huard on the other side.Now go through the pipe. CARGO CRANE Use the siren.Watch the cutscene.Now go left and press O near the ladder.Watch the cutscene.You will gain control of the crane again.Take out five guards the same way you took them out last time.Now you have to lift the crate with the crane,the one which is blocking the way,near the other non-interactable crates. Now you have to lift your fellow comrades.There are three doors.Grab one of the penguins and drop him behind the first door nearby the penguins.He will open it.Now grab another penguin.Drop him on the upper deck,to the left of the locked gate.Grab the third one and drop him to the right of the locked gate,on the upper deck.Cutscene.Now go through the doors they opened. POOP DECK Go forward and left,use the siren.Go forward and use the switch nearby to open the door.Enter. STORAGE HOLD Go straight forward and press O near the cardboard box to put it on.Now go to your left.Go acroos the corridor for a short cut scene. MESS HALL You have to get that tranquilizer gun.Now you have to take out 8 of the crew members.Just keep shooting at them.Some might require more then one shot.From your current position(where you got the gun),the door to the left leads to the zoohunter! and the one on your right requires a key.There is also a pipe on your right.Go through it. SAFARI CABIN You are in the zoo hunters! room.Go straight forward and put on the cardboard box.Now go get the key nearby.No need to go back through the pipe.Head through the door if it's open. MESS HALL Now take off the disguise and use the key on the door to your right.Enter the door and take out the guard.Head left through the door nearby and use the siren for a cutscene in which you call your troops. POOP DECK Go near the ladder and press the O button for a cutscene.Enter the door for a cutscene. BRIDGE Get to the tranguilizer gun.You have to take out six enemies.Do so as you did last time.Dont let them come close to you.Try to ignore the zoohunter! for the moment.After you get the six crew members,focus your attention on the zoohunter You have to hit him 4 times to take him out.Watch the cutscene.This level ends here. Category:Games Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Madagascar